Alvin Meets Chaz
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: While Alvin and his siblings are hanging out on the front lawn on a nice sunny day, they meet a new chipmunk named Chaz. Chaz hangs out with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and quickly bonds with Alvin. Then one day, Alvin gets an unexpected phone call, from someone he thought he'd never hear from again.


Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin Meets Chaz

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story based on Alvin Seville Rockstar101's OC named Chaz. I own nothing expect the idea for the story. All characters and Rights Reserved go to _Bagdasarian Productions._

It was a nice sunny day in California, where Alvin, and his brothers Simon and Theodore, along with their friends The Chipettes; Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all having fun playing games and relaxing in the front yard under the summer sun. Dave was also in the front lawn sitting on a chair while reading the newspaper.

Out of nowhere, a woman and another chipmunk came walking down the stone path that lead to Dave's house, and stopped in front of the house. Dave looked up from his newspaper, and asked: "Hello, can I help you?"

The woman smiled, and replied: "Hi, I'm so sorry for interrupting you, but my son and I are trying to find out if we're on the right road. I have a map, and I want to make sure we're going the right way. Could you please help us?" Dave put his newspaper down, and walked over to the woman, before saying: "Sure, let's look at the map, and we'll see where you are. Your son can play with my kids while I help you."

The woman looked down at the chipmunk next to her, and said: "Chaz, why don't you go play with Dave's kids?" The Chipmunk named Chaz nodded, and then after spotting Alvin and the others, he scurried over to them. "Hi, please excuse me, but may I play with you guys?" Chaz asked as Alvin, his brothers, and the Chipettes turned around to see the new chipmunk in front of them. All of their eyes widened, then went back to normal size.

"Hello, who are you? My name is Alvin, the two next to me are my brothers Simon, and Theodore, and the three chipmunks girl are The Chipettes: Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." Alvin said introducing everyone to the chipmunk in front of them. However, this chipmunk was different; he was about the same height as Alvin and his brothers, but his fur was red instead of brown. The chipmunk's eyes were brown, and he wore a dark red shirt. "Hi, nice to meet you all. My name is Chaz, I'm twelve years old, my favorite color is red, and I'm traveling with my mom. We got lost, so we stopped to ask for directions." Chaz said introducing himself.

Chaz talked to the Chipmunks and Chipettes since it was nice to know that he wasn't the only talking chipmunk around. Turns out Alvin and Chaz had a lot in common, which surprised everyone. Chaz was also a fan of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and told them it was an honor to meet, and talk with them. Soon, the woman and Dave had figured out which direction she and Chaz had to go, and she thanked Dave for his assistance. "Chaz, we're leaving!" the woman called out to her chipmunk son as he turned around seeing that they were about to leave.

"Coming mom!" Chaz answered now about to run back to her. "Wait! I want to keep in touch. Here's my cell phone number, so we can text or call any time," Alvin quickly said giving Chaz a small piece of paper with the number on it. "Thank you, Alvin. It was really nice meeting all of you! I'll text you when I can Alvin," Chaz said putting the piece of paper in his shirt pocket. "Goodbye everyone," Chaz said, as he hugged all of the chipmunks in the group, saving Alvin's hug for last. Chaz then waved a final goodbye to his new friends before running back to his mom, and following her down the stone path back to their car.

Alvin felt happy that he made a new friend, but also sad that he had to leave. "Alvin? Alvin, are you crying?" Simon asked his brother. "N-N-No, the sunlight is making my eyes water," Alvin replied wiping away his tears with his paw.

A few days later, Alvin was sitting on the couch eating some cheeseballs, when his red cell phone rang. Alvin was surprised at first because he didn't recognize the cell number calling him. Nevertheless, he decided to see who was calling. Alvin pressed a button, and then put the cell phone to his ear. "Hello?" Alvin said asking who was calling him. "Hi Alvin, do you remember me?" a voice on the other line asked. "My mom and I stopped by your house a few days ago asking for directions. It's me, Chaz!" the voice said through to Alvin's ear.

Alvin almost dropped his cell phone when he heard that name, and he started to get watery-eyed. But most of all, Alvin was in sheer shock, and happiness. "Oh my goodness! Chaz, what are you doing? It's felt like a week has gone by since my friends and I met you! How have you been, buddy?" Alvin answered back with tears silently running down his furry cheeks, his voice full of disbelief. "I've been good! My mom and I got to our destination, and then after having lunch, we drove back home. I asked my mom if I could add you as a friend on my cell phone, and she said I could. Now we can text each other whenever we want!" Chaz's voice replied. "Awesome! Well, thank you for the call, and I'll text you soon!" Alvin responded knowing that Chaz probably just called him to give him the good news. "Okay, I'll text you later. Have a good day Alvin!" Chaz said before he and Alvin said goodbye, and hung up.

After ending the call, Alvin wrote down Chaz's number, and added him to his contacts on his cell phone. It may have been a few days since Alvin and Chaz met, but for now, Alvin was happy that both he and Chaz could talk to each other.

Thank you Alvin Seville Rockstar101 for letting me use your OC, Chaz for this story. And thank you to everyone who has read this story. Don't forget to read and review everyone.


End file.
